worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Zündapp
Professor Zündapp, more commonly known as simply Professor Z, is the secondary antagonist of Cars 2. He is an evil scientist and weapons designer who took part in the Lemons' plot to sway public opinion toward standard fuel rather than alternative fuel during Miles Axlerod's World Grand Prix. Zündapp is wanted all over the world, and an established enemy of C.H.R.O.M.E. After being captured by Finn McMissile, the Professor was arrested in London. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, when C.H.R.O.M.E. agent Finn McMissile makes his way onto one of the Lemons' oil rigs in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, he attempts to secretly gather information on a suspicious weapon supposedly in Zündapp's possession. McMissile is surprised to discover it has the appearance of the camera. However, after McMissile catches a glimpse fellow agent Leland Turbo's corpse, he is discovered, and chased off the platform. McMissile manages to fake his death while successfully escaping, and the Lemons are relieved to supposedly have a dangerous enemy out of the way. After American C.H.R.O.M.E. agent Rod Redline is captured by Grem and Acer, he is brought to the Lemons' hideout, where Zündapp explains the purpose of the weapon, using Redline as a test subject. Zündapp introduces it as an electromagnetic pulse device, which, when reacting with Miles Axlerod's alternative fuel Allinol, will cause an explosive reaction. After the Lemons figure out who Redline gave his collection of information to, the Lemons fire the camera at full power, killing the agent. With Mater in possession of vital information, Zündapp orders his henchman to find the tow truck and kill him. During the first World Grand Prix race in Tokyo, the Lemons use the camera to damage the engines of the contestants, creating bad publicity for Allinol. The Lemons continue this practice through the second race in Porto Corsa. While Grem and Acer are doing so, a meeting takes place between several major Lemon crime bosses in the Porto Corsa Casino. Professor Z attends the meeting, where he further explains his plans to his allies. Deciding more work needs to be done to truly devalue Allinol, the Lemons decide to kill one of the contestants, and they settle on Lightning McQueen, who has decided to stick with Allinol despite its bad image. Unbeknownst to the Lemons, Mater had been attending the meeting as well, while disguised as Ivan, one of the Lemons' tow trucks. As McQueen is his best friend, Mater objects to his murder, accidentally revealing his identity. The Lemons attack Mater, but he manages to escape the casino by use of his computer. However, as Mater is making his way to McQueen to warn him, he is captured and sprayed with gas, which causes him to pass out. When Mater awakens, he finds himself tied up in Big Bentley, alongside McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Grem and Acer explain that they have placed a bomb in McQueen's pit, and after they leave, Mater manages to free himself, and he begins making his way to Lightning's pit. Meanwhile, Professor Z himself is preparing to use the camera to take out McQueen. When Zündapp lines up the shot and attempts to fire, nothing happens, much to his surprise. When he finally gets another opportunity to fire at McQueen, Lightning manages to travel out of range, frustrating the Professor. While he is angrily pressing the switch, Shiftwell flies right in front of him, and he quickly starts speeding away towards his combat ship, Tony Trihull. McMissile takes pursuit from there, and as Trihull attempts to pull him in with his magnet, Finn releases magnetic detonators, blowing up the ship. McMissile captures Professor Z, and ties him up with wires. When Mater arrives, his friends are rejoiced to be reunited with him, as his whereabouts have been unknown for days. As Mater explains the bomb, he discovers that the bomb is actually strapped to him, in place of his air filter. When McQueen drives up, Mater attempts to explain the situation to him, but he is not very clear, and McQueen misunderstands his statements of "I'm the bomb!" as being self-compliments. Mater attempts to drive away from McQueen, but Lightning follows him, and the two drive together until they find themselves alongside McMissile and Shiftwell, cornered by the Lemons. After a street brawl between the C.H.R.O.M.E. agents, the Radiator Springs residents, and the Lemons, McMissile and Shiftwell attempt to force Zündapp to deactivate the voice-activated bomb. However, they are surprised to find the professor was not the one who activated it. Mater, realizing who actually activated the bomb, starts speeding toward where the Queen and Miles Axlerod are watching the race. Mater exposes Axlerod as the mastermind behind the Lemons' plan, and he is forced to deactivate the bomb mere seconds before it detonates. Professor Z, Axlerod, and the rest of the Lemons are arrested, and peace is restored to London. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Professor Z is the primary antagonist of the Hunter missions. While waves of henchman are sent to attack the player, Zündapp watches from his helicopter. On rare occasions, Professor Z's helicopter will swoop down while the Professor attempts to attack the player. A large bonus is awarded if the player manages to hit him. Additionally, Professor Z is an unlockable playable character, available once the "Capitol View" crest is obtained. He is a light character, and focuses on speed rather than power. An alternate version of Zündapp called "Young Professor Z" can be also be unlocked by earning the "Master Agent" crest. Both versions of Professor Z have identical stats. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Professor Z appears on pictures that the player has to hit to get extra points when a new goal is unlocked in the first Cars level. In the second level, he is heard talking as he tries to stop the player and Holley Shiftwell from deactivating the bomb on Francesco Bernoulli. He makes a physical appearance in the third level. He is in the helicopter with a convoy of trucks full of bombs. Throughout the level, he tries to stop Finn McMissile and the player from finding out where the bombs are being taken. In the ending cutscene, he shoots a missile at the player while in midair, but the player dodges the missile and pushes Professor Z out of the helicopter before the missile hits the helicopter. Finn asks Professor Z if everyone is all right in there, only that he replies saying no thanks due to Finn, who then says, "No thanks required, mate. All in a day's work." When the level is completed with the player seeing their score and what they unlocked, Professor Z is seen with a parking boot, as to prevent him getting away. General information Personality and traits Professor Z is an evil, greedy, ruthless, devious, intelligent, and mad German scientist. He is a genius, while his henchmen are dimwits. Appearance Professor Z is painted two different shades of green, light, and dark. He also has a large monocle that he wears over his windshield. The Professor is a 1957 Zündapp Janus (as his name suggests), a micro-car in which back passengers sit facing backwards. He has a top speed of 50 mph (55 mph downhill), which could be reached in 12 seconds. His engine is a 2-stroke single cylinder 250 cc, with a horsepower of 14. His license plate is BAD GA 58, which appears to be a pun on "bad guy". The 58 is one of the years the Zündapp Janus was made (1957-1958). Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2 *Official bio **"Professor Z, aka "The Professor," is an internationally-wanted weapons designer in a small, sophisticated German package. He is a brilliant but mad monocle-wearing scientist who is plotting to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Though his true motive is unclear, Professor Z is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep the "project" on schedule." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Professor Z **Bio ***"The intelligent, manipulative mad scientist uses his talents for evil. His weapons are as sophisticated as they are destructive. His mission is to sabotage the World Grand Prix races and destroy the racers." **Stats ***Weight: Leight ***Speed to Power ratio: 70:30 *Young Professor Z **Bio ***"When you remove the years of villainy and rust, Professor Z is a young, bespectacled car with his sights set on world domination." **Stats ***Weight: Light ***Speed to Power ratio: 70:30 Gallery Quotes *"Give it up, McMissile!!" - Cars 2 *"It's Finn McMissile! He's seen the camera! Kill him!" - Cars 2 *"With Finn McMissile gone, who can stop us now?" -'' Cars 2'' *"The project is still on schedule. You will find the second agent and kill him." - Cars 2 *"He's already here." - Cars 2 *"What? That is cheating! How dare you!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Come back here, you fool!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Ugh! So arrogant with your perfect driving skills!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"No, this cannot be! How are you doing this?" - Cars 2: The Video Game Names in other languages Trivia *When he opened the door to the lemons' meeting, he says, "Guten Tag." "Guten Tag" is German for "Good day." **Also, another German word he said is, "Wunderbar!" when he is informed by Grem that Finn McMissile is "dead". Wunderbar is a German word for "marvelous", "terrific", or "wonderful". *Professor Z appears to have a severely damaged rock rack, which gives him the appearance of a comb over. *Along with Grem, Acer, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, Professor Z is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains, as well as all five should be residing in the London Prison, as the game takes place shortly after the second film. However, it could be that, along with the tracks, they are part of the simulation. *Professor Z is always referred to by his real name by Finn McMissile. However, McMissile refers to him as his nickname, "Professor Z", in the cutscene of the start of Cars 2: The Video Game. And although McMissile and his voice actor, Michael Caine are British, McMissile pronounces the "Z" in Zündapp's name in the American way ("Z" in America and Canada is pronounced "zee", while in Britain, Australia, and New Zealand, it is pronounced "zaid"). However, it could be that the "Z" in his name is always pronounced "zee" even in Britain (when referring to Professor Z) in that cutscene. However, it could be that all people pronounce the "Z" in his name the American way. Also, although Professor Z pronounces "missile" in the British way (miss-i-all), he pronounces "can't" in the American way. *Althrough Miles Axlerod is the main antagonist and Professor Z's boss,Professor Z is a better weapon designer and more dangerous than Axlerod. Notes and references de:Professor Zündapp nl:Professor Z pl:Profesor Zündapp pt-br:Professor Z ru:Профессор Цундапп Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:Spies Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:WGP Category:Male characters